Peel December 1991 January 1992 Lee Tape 122
Tape ; Name *Peel December 1991 January 1992 Lee Tape 122 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991-12/1992-01 Tracklisting *Pied Piper: I Say Yeah! (12" EP - Hooked On Hope) Absolute 2 (ABS 002 DJ) 14 December 1991 *Boone Stigall: The Charade (cassette album - Transient Man) 14 December 1991 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: No Tale, No Twist (album - Th!nk, It Ain't Illegal Yet) EMI EMC 3604 14 December 1991 *Culture: Life (album - Three Sides To My Story) Shanachie 43088 15 December 1991 *D-Nice: 25 Ta Life (album - To Tha Rescue) Jive 15 December 1991 *Steroid Maximus: Phantom Miscarriage (album - Quilombo) Big Cat ABB 28 15 December 1991 *Codine: Heaven & Hell (12" - Heaven & Hell / Holistic) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 24 not 17th Nov *70 Gwen Party: This New Model England (Peel Session) 22 December 1991 *Belt: Bad Breed (7" - Christmas) 7D1000 22 December 1991 *Shonen Knife festive message 22 December 1991 *F.S.K.: Wooden Heart (album - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up SUB LP 12 22 December 1991 *Almighty & K.D. Ranks: Trenton Where We Live (12") Interscope 0-96326 28 December 1991 *Boo Radleys: Boo Faith (session) 28 December 1991 *Daniel Johnston & Yo La Tengo: Speeding Motorcycle! (7") Singles Only Label SOL-911-7 29 December 1991 *Rum & Black: Wicked (12" - Without Ice LP Sampler) Shut Up And Dance SUADSAMPLER3 29 December 1991 *snippet *Public Enemy Featuring Anthrax: Bring Tha Noize (album - Apocalypse 91... The Enemy Strikes Black) Def Jam 468751 28 December 1991 *Moody Boys: What Is Dub? (single) Love 28 December 1991 *Yabby You: Plague On The Land (album - King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You)) Prophet YVJ 002 28 December 1991 *Organized Konfusion: Who Stole My Last Piece Of Chicken? (v/a album - Burn Hollywood Burn) Hollywood HWDLP19 snippet 29 December 1991 *Pied Piper: Dreamers (Lucid Dream Mix) (12" - Hooked On Hope E.P.) Absolute 2 ABS 002 29 December 1991 *Leatherface: I Don’t Want To Be The One To Say It (album - Mush) Roughneck Recording Company NECK LP 5 *Organized Konfusion: Who Stole My Last Piece Of Chicken? (v/a album - Burn Hollywood Burn) Hollywood HWDLP19 snippet 29 December 1991 *Art Of Noise: Shades Of Paranoimia (Carl Cox Mix) (12") China WOK 2014 04 January 1992 *Spice 1: 187 Proof (Part I) (Clean) (single - 187 Proof (Parts I & II)) Jive 42040 04 January 1992 *Billy & The King Bees: Bango (v/a album - The Complete Stax Volt Singles 1959-1968) Atlantic 7 82218-2 04 January 1992 *Sultans Of Ping FC: Where's Me Jumper? (10") Divine 10 ATHY 01P 04 January 1992 *T. Allen / O. Walters: On De Ball (12") Mendoza / Dogs Bollux Recordings MEN 009 04 January 1992 *Extreme Noise Terror and KLF: 3AM Eternal (7") KLF Communications KLF 5 T.O.T.P. 04 January 1992 *Eric B. And Rakim: Juice (Know the Ledge) (album - Music From The Original Soundtrack Of Juice) MCA MCLD 19308 04 January 1992 *Bang Bang Machine: Geek Love (12" - The Geek EP) Jimmi Kidd Rekordz JKR 001 04 January 1992 File ;Name *1991-12-xx-1992-01-xx Peel Show LE122 ;Length *1:43:29 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Created from LE122 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *Many thanks to Lee. ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes Category:Mixtape